


Enough of Lukewarm

by HiddenEye



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Door Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve going horny for Bucky is something he’s entitled to be okay, Top Steve Rogers, sometimes you wanna stick it in your lover, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: “Can’t greet my best guy with a kiss when he looks like a dessert?”“I smell like burnt oil and look like I dipped myself in a barrel of one,” Bucky retorted, pushing his hips against Steve as a hint. “I dunno where you get the idea that I lookappetising.”“You’re always so sweet to me,” Steve licked his bottom lip to make his point, outrightly ignoring Bucky’s needs from where Steve had him trapped between the door and his rock solid body. Bucky shuddered when Steve brought his lips to the soft skin under the angle of his jaw and sucked hard there. “Mm, delicious.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 229





	Enough of Lukewarm

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky? Stinky. Steve? Dick out.

It started three months ago.

Not that Bucky was complaining, not that he didn’t like the days better now with it happening. But, it was _sudden_ among their normal routine, that it compelled Bucky to address this issue —matter, affair, whatever— with a string of words that had _it started three months ago_ at this point of his life.

Again, he wasn’t complaining. He just needed to have this taken note off, so that he could look back and point out that he had been taking this with ease and not, say, begging for it.

Steve would probably argue at how Bucky was decidedly lying, but _Bucky_ knew himself and when he said he wasn’t begging in the _beginning_ , then that was what happened.

Anyway, it started three months ago.

Life after Thanos was like releasing a huge breath after holding onto it for a very long fifteen minutes. Bucky was proud to say that they were able to afford a house with all the money Steve got from his years of MIA, including having a salary of his own when Bucky decided he was going to stick himself behind Captain America’s ass and shoot bad guys for the next better future.

At least, Sam had the decency to know when to pull himself out of a situation that could kill them all, so Bucky wasn’t going to have a heart attack every couple of minutes. Bucky was also happy to know that he was finally getting the life insurance he deserved after being killed twice.

That’s too much for one person; Death was having a fit somewhere over his shoulder and he was just glad he couldn’t see it.

The house was what he wanted it to be; Bucky was adamant of having a greenhouse of his own, wanting to plant his own vegetables and fruits after a year of tending to a garden at Wakanda. He got spoiled with fresh greens and juicy fruits that anything not organic made his throat close. Who knew tomatoes would taste so good if you just sprinkle some salt on those slices.

The house, the land, had also become _home_. When Bucky came back from a tiring mission and saw his house coming in near, he felt himself deflate against his seat, already thinking of soaking himself in the claw bathtub Steve had gotten him at eighty percent off.

“How the hell did you get that kind of a catch?” Bucky had first asked when the delivery guys came along, suspiciously looking over the tub and just waiting for something hidden and ancient to jump out.

Steve only shrugged then. “I thought it looked cool. I told the salesperson it was cool, asked them if I can have it, and suddenly they gave me eighty percent off because it’s an old model.”

Bucky had dragged his eyes over to Steve. He took in his itty bitty grey shirt, black jeans, and the thickening beard. Bucky rolled his eyes. _Suddenly._

And Bucky was looking forward to doing absolutely nothing and making himself prune in water. It was three months ago, he was scorched after several AIM agents committed arson on a factory with him in it, metal arm embarrassingly caught in this handcuff one of those assholes had stuck him against the wall with. When he did manage to escape, he smelled like barbecue, with two of his favourite knives missing because those motherfuckers ran away with them after Bucky was trying to make sure they _weren’t_ running away.

He was using his thumb to try and lick the soot off from the back of his hand, mentally going through a catalog of all the bath salts he had in the cabinet and picking through the ones that could make him instantly sleep, when Steve yanked opened the front door.

Now, Steve could do jack _nothing_ when it came to retirement. He survived through the whole thing for two weeks tops, maybe, before he was vibrating through his own skin that was driving Bucky _insane_. Steve was annoying when he couldn’t handle his own energy, resorting to the gym when he was forced to, but there was so much the big guy could do when he was in his own house.

There were a few things he could do; Bucky suggested painting again, maybe read a book or two, but Steve turned so pale at the thought of staying still for another longer time that Bucky gave up.

Steve tentatively brought up the idea of a personal obstacle course in their very large yard. Bucky threatened to make him sleep in the barn, where all their gardening tools and manure were.

_Now_ , though, Steve threw himself into training the younger members of the Avengers; there were new recruits apparently, and while Bucky had only seen them once or twice when he was picking Steve up, he knew these kids were just that. Just _kids_. It was like Steve was raising an army of his younger self when Bucky had to witness the shine in their eyes every time Steve took down a training robot.

To them, he was Commander Rogers. And he was the best thing that was currently happening in their newly minted superhero life.

Bucky just hoped they had a little more sense than Steve did in taking down bullies, and not break their noses one too many times.

When their front door almost got unhinged after the damage Steve almost did on it, Bucky paused, looking him over. Steve was already in his sleep wear, and it looked like he had been slumping against the sofa from how his hair wasn’t as neat as he made it to be everytime he had to go to the newly renovated Avengers Compound.

And something gleamed dark in that look alone that Bucky didn’t have a chance to speak a word before he was pulled inside, and into the kiss Steve slammed him into.

Bucky’s breath hitched in surprise, feeling the way warm hands were clamped onto his waist like their lives depended on it, his own hanging uselessly against his sides when Steve pushed him back against the closed door.

Bucky was lagging a response, tired mind not yet caught up with what was going on, and it had Steve dragging his hands lower until they grabbed onto Bucky’s ass, filling his palms to the brim when Steve squeezed them heartily. It snapped Bucky out of his reverie, shuddering out a breath that parted his mouth, and Steve took advantage of that when he licked against his top lip that Bucky moaned softly.

Something came back from the mission Bucky had pushed away after it ended; fire was being lit again in his veins, slowly warming him from the inside out that Bucky had clutching onto Steve’s arms, angling his head to get a better taste of the kiss because good _fucking_ hell.

Steve huffed out laughter through their pressed lips, kneading Bucky’s ass like dough that had electricity zapping to his dick. “Welcome back.”

“Whatta welcome,” Bucky gasped when Steve moved his fingers lower, following the crack of his ass until they pressed right above where his balls were. “What— what’s this all about, huh?”

“What, I can’t greet you like this?” Steve smirked against his lips, before giving Bucky another one long kiss that had his toes curling in his boots when that was paired with the way his hand was pressed against his heat. “Can’t greet my best guy with a kiss when he looks like a dessert?”

“I smell like burnt oil and look like I dipped myself in a barrel of one,” Bucky retorted, pushing his hips against Steve as a hint. “I dunno where you get the idea that I look _appetising_.”

“You’re always so sweet to me,” Steve licked his bottom lip to make his point, outrightly ignoring Bucky’s needs from where Steve had him trapped between the door and his rock solid body. Bucky shuddered when Steve brought his lips to the soft skin under the angle of his jaw and sucked hard there. “Mm, delicious.”

“You’re a fucking barbarian,” Bucky rasped out, wrapping his arms around his neck when Steve kissed his way down. “I cannot believe the way I look right now is turning you on.”

“You always turn me on,” came the swift reply, and then, teeth nipped against his skin. “And you’re two days late. I thought you were coming back the day you said you’d do and I just, y’know.”

“What?” Bucky breathed out when Steve licked a lavish stripe across the bite, not caring if he was sweaty and full of grime.

“I missed you,” Steve leaned back then, catching his eye. “I was waiting for you the whole time.”

Bucky was left gapping at him, unable to say anything when those words hit him deeper than he realised. But Steve didn’t need his answer, not when he was kissing Bucky again.

Steve was relentless, right until Bucky let him grip his hips and whirl him around. Steve stepped in closer than he already was, burying his nose into his nape as he dragged his spread hands to his abdomen, reaching down to unbutton Bucky’s pants.

“You’re filthy,” Bucky murmured when Steve sucked another mark on his neck. 

Steve hummed in response, tugging down those form fitting pants and his underwear easily until Bucky was bare for him to see. Bucky swallowed down a groan when the warm touch of Steve’s hands slid slowly along the shape of his thighs, unbearably soft and knowing while he ignored how half-hard Bucky already was.

Bucky rubbed his ass against Steve and was delighted to know how hard _he_ already was. Bucky knew how he looked like when those sweats would leave nothing to imagine, especially when Steve was all grabby with Bucky then.

His thoughts halted to a stop when fingers grazed teasingly up the length of his dick, causing Bucky to involuntarily jerk forward with a garbled swear. 

“Stop messin’ around,” he hissed, grounding his ass against Steve again and yeah, he really needs Steve to pull down his own pants. “Just fuck me.”

“Testy,” Steve snorted, and Bucky couldn't stop the gasp from escaping when Steve grabbed his ass and parted his cheeks, allowing chilly air to touch his hole. “Now, _that’s_ a sight.”

“Shut up.” 

There was a _pop!_ that had Bucky confused for a second, before a wet thumb pushed against his hole, causing Bucky to suck in a sharp breath. It made him push his hips back to make the digit sink in deeper, eager.

But Steve wasn’t having it, drapping himself over Bucky like he was the largest fucking human furnace to ever exist, effectively trapping Bucky with his arms pinned against the door under Steve’s weight. It got his dick stuck against this clever tactic, and the ache of having Steve pushed against his body like that as the most subtle warning had Bucky’s head going in circles.

“God, you’re so fucking pretty,” Steve sighed against his hair, and Jesus, he was going to kill Bucky like this. “Gonna fuck you til’ you can’t go to missions for a week.”

“That’s what you’ve been thinking ‘bout when I wasn’t here?” Bucky questioned, moaning when Steve had gotten back to pushing his thumb into his hole. “You thought of fucking me?”

“Fuckin’ you til’ you can’t walk, honey,” Steve pulled out his thumb, and fuck, Bucky could feel how wet the front of his sweats have gotten from where Steve was pressed against him. “Love seeing you all wobbly ‘cause of me.”

“You’re a jackass,” Bucky wheezed out a laugh. “You thought of fucking me where, the couch? The kitchen? That table’s gonna break down the next time we do anything besides eating on it.”

“I eat you out just fine,” Steve snickered, patting his ass like he’s fresh meat. The total gall of this dumbass. “A gourmet meal, I’m always giving my compliments to the chef. And, yeah, I thought of fucking you against the couch. How’d you guess?”

“Oh, you know, just my intuition,” Bucky replied dryly. “Not like you’re predictable or anything.”

Steve clicked his tongue, and Bucky’s heart thundered against his chest when he could hear the sound of fabric being pulled down against skin. “Of course not, I have many options. I thought of fucking you against this door the moment you walked in. Like now.”

It wasn’t like the prep wasn’t enough or anything, even if by other people’s standards it _was_ not enough, but Bucky choked on his breath all the same when Steve lined himself into Bucky in one smooth slide. Steve groaned behind him, his forehead pressing against his shoulder when Bucky felt how Steve had already slicked himself up before Bucky arrived.

Well, he _did_ say he thought of fucking Bucky on every surface of the house. 

“Fucking _hell_ ,” Bucky breathed heavily against the door as he accommodated himself with the girth of Steve’s dick, the half-hearted way of opening him up had him feeling everything to the point Bucky had to bury his nails into his palms.

When Steve started rocking into him, Bucky whimpered, and that set off something of a growl from the man behind him, making Steve tightened his hold onto Bucky’s waist as he slowly pulled back until the head was only in him; a mutated version of hysterics and elations was already bubbling in his chest, because Bucky knew Steve was watching the way his hole was clenching around his dick, and he was damn well enjoying it. 

With one hard thrust that had Steve buried to the hilt, Bucky was on the verge of clawing against the door.

Steve wrapped an arm around his chest and planted a hand beside his head, and continued pounding into him, his pace voracious that had Bucky crying out his name. 

“Hey,” Steve began heavily, sounding insanely cheery. “Think you could come without me touching your dick?”

“Don’t you fucking patronise me,” Bucky choked out when Steve gripped the inside of his thigh, avoiding his aching dick. 

“It’s an honest question, Buck,” Steve said innocently, fingers brushing against the sensitive skin there. 

“Fuck _off_ —“ 

Steve grounded into him, prodding against his prostate that had Bucky throw his head back with a hitched plea escaping his lips. Steve murmured reassurance into his temple, fingers still grazing against the inside of his leg as they travelled across the skin there. The repetition and how it tingled across his body was driving him insane, but Bucky welcomed it all the same as he grinded back, trying to hold the feeling just a little longer.

That was until Steve accidentally brushed the tips of his fingers against his balls, and Bucky came with a shout that had Steve swallowing the noise with a hard kiss. 

And he didn’t stop there; Steve wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s dick and jerked him to the end, unapologetically rough and wringing him dry as he chased his own orgasm. It was as if all thoughts were out of the window now that the teasing ceased, and Steve had all intent on merely focusing on his own release.

It had Bucky gasping, his body lit up with over sensitivity, and he was scrambling against the door when Steve jerked violently against him with a choked out hiss against his jaw, spilling into Bucky that he was able to feel the warmth of it against his walls.

They were both trying to catch their breath, still splattered against each other from where they had resorted their weight against the door. It had Bucky squashed, but he couldn’t be bothered by it when he knew he’d just fall down from how jello-ed he was.

Steve hummed contentedly, like a cat who got its cream, fingers back to brushing against his thighs. “Hello.”

Bucky scoffed. “Did your brain just do a reset?”

“No idea. Maybe it did. Which means,” Steve drawled out, dragging his hands up Bucky’s abdomen. “Another round is in order.”

“God, you’re so horny tonight,” Bucky grunted when fingers slipped under the hem of his top, grazing against his ribs. “What the hell did you take?”

“I told you, I missed you,” Steve answered with some petulance, as if the thought he couldn’t just simply fuck Bucky because he missed him wasn’t allowed. “You don’t always complain about this.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. Almost being burned alive made me a bit cranky,” Bucky turned his head to search for his lips, and Steve was more than enthusiastic to kiss him back even if the angle wasn’t the best. “How ‘bout I take a shower first, huh? Think you can keep it in your pants until then, big guy?”

“How ‘bout I just join you?” Steve murmured, slowly swivelling his hips that had Bucky breathed a little heavier. 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go.”


End file.
